Home
by missteff
Summary: Home is where my heart is. (6-1 story)-have not seen to many "castle's" so I don't know how to write summaries for one. hope you enjoy and please write me a review.-tell me what you think (even if you hate it)


THis is my first fanfic, I just started to watch "Castle," (the end of the season-I was sad but I'm catching up-still have a long way to go). I thought I write a story on them. Anyway hope someone will like it. Tell me what you think.

Home-Where my heart lies  
by Missteff

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Home

New York

Beckett arrived pulling up in front of the park.  
The park that, that meant something special to the two of them. The park that gave her hope, the one with the magical or so she thought swings. Swings that gave her peace and told her that things would be okay. A peace that she could use right about now. She was about to tell Castle what she wanted, just hoping that he would listen to her, but the way that they left things she wasn't sure. She needed to make things right she just hoped that she wasn't too late. she sighs,

Five minutes past but she still hadn't yet been able to set foot outside her car, the one that she shared with him as her partner, her only real true partner in every sense of the word. and now. she blinks sitting with her hand still tightly clenching on the steering wheel as she watches people in the park. Just staring. Imagining what her life could be.

A mother pushes her a stroller with a toddler walking behind her, something Beckett could she herself doing one day.

Happy tourists walking hand in hand the while others were sharing a picnic grass. A family...one bid happy family, that's exactly what she had here but things were about to change. for the worst she didn't know. Something she was about to find out.

She saw someone sitting at the swings, their swings. She assumed that it was Castle. That's where she thought that he would want to meet.  
what he was going to say to her, she didn't know. All she knew was that she shouldn't have lied to him by keeping the trip from him, that only made things worse, and now she regretted it. What was she suppose to do, this was something that she needed to do without him. Without distraction.

_From what? her mind said. All he wants is..._  
_is what...what is best for me...I don't even know what that is. I just..._  
_talk to him, that is what you should have done to start off with.  
don't remind me. now look at me I'm talking to myself._  
_and that's a good thing._  
_I just wanted to see what was out there what was so wrong about that? I mean. what was the big deal._  
_the big deal was._

then her own words from earlier hit her, like bricks from the sky. "Don't make this about us,"  
and his hurtful response, "How was it not!, how much does this say about our relationship, not much if you ask me."

_you owe him at least an apology._  
_you're right I have a job to do,_  
_which meant it was time to unclench her chest_  
_to untangle the knots in her stomach_  
_and to get down to business._

The sooner she dealt with the problem the better. She finally came up with a decision, one that she thought she could live with. One that she hoped that would be the right one. Pushing open the car door she took deep breath. I can do this. Looking at all the happy people still in the park, she smiles, her first smile of the day.

She was thinking of how much she love see saw and she knew what she wanted.

Her heart was racing she wanted a fresh start. Maybe this take is just what it took to get it.

She was hardly aware of her moments but with every step she took it was heavier than the one before. Still she continued on slowly. She took a deep breath and let it out. Then she stopped right before she got to the swings not sure of what to do or how to start after seeing castle with his head lowered looking at his shoes. THe sun was setting and the time was passing her by. If she didn't start now she never would.

"Hey,"she sighs, he didn't even look up at her. "I..." she took a seat opposite him. He didn't look like the man that she had come to known over the past years. He wasn't bubbly, he was down and she knew it was all because of her. She had hurt him once again, and this time she was afraid that she couldn't fix what was happening between them. But hopefully her apologize was a start, that some how she was going to make it right.

Castle finally looks up at her, there was no love in his eyes only pain. She did hurt him deep maybe too deep. Would her apology mean anything to him? she didn't know but she had to give it a shot even if he..

"I..." she swallowed "I'm..." she closes her eyes so she didn't have to think about the look in his eyes.

"I've been waiting."

She never more than at that moment, wish that she and Castle weren't setting opposite side of the swings. Was that a sign that the two where just not right for each other? All she wanted to do was reach out to him, to hold him, to have him. They had to overcome so much from their past just to get to where they were now, she didn't want it to end this way.

"I...I'm sorry for not..."

He waved his hands at her. "No, don't."

"I..."

"Listen I have something to say, so let me finish." Beckett swallows, she wasn't use to being cut off by him but this time she would stand by and listen. She wasn't really sure what she was going to hear but by the way that he was looking at her. It couldn't be anything good. He was going to break her heart and then what. She let out a sigh.

She felt like something sharp was digging into her chest. Piercing her skin, twisting its way into her blood ripping at her guts.

"I've been thinking about our relationship."

oh no here it comes, the one thing I don't think that I want to hear. She could already feel the tears welding up in her eyes. "And where we're headed..."

He looks away from her, "we...I want..."

"Castle look,"

"Let me finish, I...we both deserve more...so..."

she nods, "I agree,"

"So," he shifts in his swing, "whatever you decide will be fine but," Castle starts to get up. Beckett thinks that this is the end of the two of them. Castle stops, gets on one knee opens a black box, holding a ring "Katherine Houghton Beckett will you marry me,"

Beckett's jaw drops she wasn't expecting that not at all she thought that he was going to walk away and now this...She just stares back at him in shock.

She didn't know how to answer him, with so many unsolved questions to answer.

"I ah..." Castle lowers the ring not looking at her, thinking that she was saying no to him. He was about to put the ring back in his pocket when she grabs his hand the one with the ring it and kissed it, making his head glancing up at her.

"You didn't let me answer you."

she kisses it again.

"Well, is that a yes?" he smiles, showing some hope.

"Yes, yes I will."

"Yes you will what?" Ryan ask as he and Esposito came walking up. Both had confusing looks on their faces, of why castle was kneeling in the grass.

"Did we interrupt something." Esposito ask hoping to get an answer.

"Ah..." Castle starts not really wanting to get into it with them. This was between the two of them.

"No," Beckett winks at Castle.

"oh-kay," Esposito shakes his head.

"Anyway." Ryan adds rolling his eyes.

"What is it guys? Just spill." Beckett's voice had some annoyance in it which the boys just ignored.

"We got a body drop." Ryan points behind him.

"Where?" Castle, now standing, ask not really paying attention to them, more to Beckett's reaction of getting once again interrupted by the two of them.

"Over here but in the far end of the park."

"Here? We..."

"Well, let's go."

"Now?" his whispers to Beckett, who once again winks at Castle. Ryan and Esposito look at each other, "Do you know what's going on bro?"

"Not a clue. but knowing them...something's up."

the end...or...maybe not.


End file.
